


[Podfic] Unanswered

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Questions, Some angst, Some pining, through history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: EA_Lakambini's summary:5 letters Crowley wrote to Aziraphale that were never sent, and 1 that was.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unanswered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209236) by [EA_Lakambini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EA_Lakambini/pseuds/EA_Lakambini). 



**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Unanswered-by-EA_Lakambini-eofk0a)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2pfduev7dvr5jc7/GO_Unanswered.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Scribble](https://freesound.org/people/indigosierra/sounds/82610/) by indigosierra  
From Freesound.org  
[CC0 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)

 **Sound:** [Crumpling Paper ](https://freesound.org/people/OwlStorm/sounds/151231/) by OwlStorm  
From Freesound.org  
[CC0 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
